Bellowfish
|release date = 2014-04-24 |release version = 1.2.6 |available = Level 9 |island(s) = Ethereal |beds required = 10 |element1 = Mech |element2 = Crystal |class = Ethereal |size = 2 x 2 |breeding = + Reebro and Jeeode |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price gem = 1,250 |selling price shard = 220 |placement xp = 110,000 |rare version = |composer version = Bellowfish (Composer) }} Description The Bellowfish is a green monster with a large head and light blue fins on it. It wears a large brown barrel-like armor with connected red wires and a glass center containing a green crystal that floats around while it moves its body. It has human-like legs with scales and webbed feet, and its arms are orange, mechanical, and make an accordion sound. When this monster is idle, it stays in tempo by walking side to side like a crab standing upright while dangling its accordion-like arms. Song Audio sample: The Bellowfish Monster's contribution to an Island's song is an accordion sound that is produced by moving its arms. Breeding The Bellowfish can be bred using a combination of two pure element Ethereal Monsters. Possible combination(s): * + Reebro and Jeeode Earning Rate Earning rate is in shards per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |Ghazt|9||Meldablend|5||Tree Hut|17||Zuffle Tree|20| }} Used in Breeding Strategy Name Origin * Its name is a reference to the bellows of an accordion, and fish, an underwater animal. ** It may also be a pun on Blowfish. ** It may also be named after the Crested bellowsfish Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Notes Bellowfish coming soon.png|Bellowfish coming soon Bellowfish available.png|Bellowfish came * The Bellowfish was added on April 24th, 2014. * The "latecomer" line in the monster's description may be a reference to the fact that it was one of the later two-element Ethereal monsters to be added. It was the sixth two-element Ethereal (after the Kazilleon, and before the Dragong), completing the set comprised of the first four Ethereal elements (Plasma, Shadow, Mech, and Crystal). Therefore, the Bellowfish could have been added before the Humbug and the Poison element were available, but it wasn't, and therefore it might be considered "late." * When muted, the Bellowfish tucks its arms in, probably to prevent its arms from accidentally producing a sound. * The "coming soon" image is a clear reference to the Breaking Bad logo. Also, "Crystal Mech" sounds similar to a specific drug... * This, Phangler (monster in Dawn of Fire), and Pummel are the only monsters based on fish. * Bellowfish, as well as Jellbilly, were teased in a Facebook banner of Water Island. Other two element Ethereals were teased in this manner. * Strangely, the Bellowfish's accordion sound seems to be coming out of its mouth. Category:Ethereal Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Ethereal Category:Mech Category:Crystal Category:Ethereal Island Category:Double Element Ethereal Monster